7th Generation Werewolf
by Krista Wolf
Summary: A relationship between a werewolf and a fox demon. They have to defeat a vampire that intends to paint the world in darkness and vampires with him as the ruler. This story is about their journey from the beginning to the end.
1. Introduction

**Author's Note**

Hey guys! Krista here! :D I'm sorry for not starting my first ever chapter with the real story... My story is about this peculiar relationship between a werewolf (Yes i love werewolves... hence the name, Krista **WOLF**) and a fox demon. So before the real story, I'll do a character introduction... I must inform you that I LOVE to write stories in the first-person. So in this case, I'm writing this story in the POV of the werewolf A.K.A, Benjamin Wolf. Okay! Now let's give you guys the intro! But keep in mind that the characters here are NOT all of the characters in the story. When new characters come out, I'll do an intro for them. So uh.. Repeating this for the 3rd time, let's start the intro! :D

* * *

><p>-CHARACTER INTRODUCTION-<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Benjamin Wolf<p>

Species: Werewolf

Age: 239 (But he looks like 16..)

Birthday: 5th May

Height: 172cm

Weight: 57kg

Appearance : Spiky Silver Hair, fair skin, sharp yellow eyes, a little bit muscular, sharp finger and toe nails (Like claws), sharp canines and he is always seen with a jacket made out of wolf's fur.

Blood Type: B

Interests: Misha and Mike (His father's pet wolves), Candy, Rock Climbing and Watching Movies

Personality: Slightly Anti-social, Mature, Caring and Quiet

Side Note: People are afraid of him because he always unintentionally glares at people(Yes, it's his natural look) and he just happens to be the champion at Karate

* * *

><p>Name: Alice Fox (No she is not in any way related to Megan Fox LOL)<p>

Species: Fox Demon

Birthday: 8th of September

Age: 15 and a half

Height: 164cm

Weight: 48kg

Appearance: Orange Hair, Fair skin, Brown eyes, uh.. big.. you know.. and not to forget the two most noticeable things, her two fox ears and a long fox tail.

Blood Type: O

Interests: Music, Drawing, Karate and Eating

Personality: Outgoing, A little... oblivious, kind of dumb, caring and courageous.

Side Note: Almost all of the guys in their school have a crush on her

* * *

><p>Name: Jonathan Fang<p>

Species: Vampire

Birthday: 29th of March

Age: 37 (Yep, he is that old.. but he looks like 17)

Height: 170cm

Weight: 52kg

Appearance: Gray hair that somehow miraculously grow to the left side of his head (I think this involves a whole ton of hairspray), blue eyes, VERY fair skin, and very handsome.

Blood Type: AB

Interests: Blood, the night time and his looks

Personality: If he is around human, especially girls, Kind, Caring, Sweet and Honest. If he is around his comrades and Benjamin, Evil, Vicious, Sadistic (A little I guess?) and Cruel

Side Note: He is only nice to humans and girls because he is either looking for food.. or should I say a drink or to recruit people to his gang of vampires. He used to be good friends with Benjamin.

* * *

><p>Name: Keith Whiskers<p>

Species: Cat Demon

Age: 15 and a half

Birthday: 16th December

Height: 169cm

Weight: 53kg

Appearance: Light Blue hair that is sorta wavy, fair skin, Dark blue eyes, A slim body, not skinny but not fat... yeah like that.., A cat tail..

Blood Type: B

Interests:Catnip, Toys, Girls and Sardines

Personality: Playful, A flirt, Basically cat-like.

Side Note: He is Benjamin's best friend

* * *

><p>I'm DONE! :D Yeah so those 4 guys.. and girl are the main characters so far. So please stay tuned to my story, One Way Or Another. The title is totally random and has nothing to do with the story. Sorry.. I just had to put a random title XD<p>

I might be a little.. Okay. VERY lazy person so please bear with me. If I am not updating, It means.. I got too lazy to type in a whole chapter... To me, it IS a whole ton of work.. But i'll try my best. If u have any suggestions to the plot, please review and I might just add it in! Of course, I'll type in your Pen name to give you all of the credit... well.. 90% of it since I did the typing.. Please feel free to tell me what you think about it. If you think it sucks, well... You can tell me that but please no mean comments. If you think it's awesome, THANK YOU and I'll use the comment to motivate me to do the next chapter.. I think I won't be updating until the 11th.. but hey, who knows.. So just stay tuned! XD

Krista, OUT~


	2. The New Girl, Alice Fox

**Hey guys, Krista here. I'm SOOOOOO Sorry! " I actually could upload this chapter much earlier... but then something happened... and I had to retype this chapter TWICE. Yes.. TWICE. *sigh* Well, I hope you guys will enjoy this new story that I made up here on . Please feel free to tell me what do you feel about it and what can be changed. Let me remind you guys that English is not my best subject. So moving on, let's get started!**

- ~ **The New Girl, Alice Fox ~ -**

I can still remember what woke me up on that fateful morning. My alarm clock, as noisy as it has always been, didn't seem to annoy me that day due to some peculiar reason. It was the usual morning, I got up, wore my school uniform, fed my pet wolves, Misha and Mike and ate my breakfast before going to school. Thats right, I have two wolves. They actually belong to my father but he doesn't have to time to care for them and thus, he left them in my care. I took my precious wolf jacket and left for school. Upon reaching there, I saw a huge commotion at the school gate. Wondering what caused our "ordinary" school to make such a ruckus. I inched closer and spotted the cause of it all.

A girl. Not just any girl. A girl with two fox ears and a long fox tail. However, of course, only special ones like me can see them. Other students just saw her as a regular student with orange hair. Of course, me being special is due to me being one of those from the underworld. My friend Keith Whiskers and that girl are no exception. This, of course, includes that blood-sucker, Jonathan Fang. That guy.. he isn't some regular vampire... Well, let's focus on the girl first.

"Ahh! Its Benjamin! Run for your lives!" screamed a student.

Yes... I admit.. I was feared in my school, Epira Secondary School. **(A/N: I know the name sounds weird but hey.. I'm not good with thinking up names)** Upon seeing me, all the students fled the scene and left with that girl standing there with utter confusion.

"Hey. You, with the ears, who are you?" I asked with a sort of delinquent look in my eyes. Its my way of expressing what you people call 'curiosity'.

"Who me? I'm Alice, a fox demon," she said quietly, looking at me with a smile on her face. Judging by her response, I knew that she knew I wasn't one of them. "Which class are you in?" she continued.

"Oh.. I'm in class 4-B, well whatever. I'm Benjamin Wolf. Pleased to meet you I guess..." I greeted, stretching out my hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" said Alice, apparently happy to have made a new "friend", and she shook my hand.

"HEY! BENJAMIN!" screamed Keith, approaching me from behind.

"Oh.. Hi Keith... Meet the new girl, Alice. Alice, meet my best friend Keith Whiskers." I said as I pushed Keith in front of me.

"Hi Keith! Um.. The tail..." mumbled Alice pointing to the long cat tail behind Keith.

"Oh this? I'm a cat demon so isn't it normal? Anyway.. Welcome to Epira Secondary, Alice!" said Keith, holding out his hand.

"Thanks!" thanked Alice.

Just when Alice was about to shake his hand, the school bell rang. The threesome ran straight to their class and settled down in their seats. "Class, today we have a new student. Alice Fox here, came all the way from.. uh.. where was it again?" mumbled Mrs. Burns.

"Hawaii! Ha-wa-ii!" whispered Alice to Mrs. Burns.

"Oh right. She's from Hawaii! Please welcome her warmly to our school, feel free to befriend her and show her around the school." introduced Mrs. Burns.

"Yes, Mrs. Burns" recited the class. After that, Mrs Burns left the classroom for some errands. The boys in the class immediately tried to approach her and befriend her and leave a lasting impression. However, none of them did. Why? Because Keith and I got to her before anyone else did. All the boys in my class other than Keith and I are a little... lame.. nah.. a little too lame.. Upon seeing me, all the pupils backed off and went back to their seats, trying not to catch my attention. Apparently Keith was again, being the flirt he was. It wasn't part of being a cat to be a flirt. I didn't understand why the guy is like that. Maybe he bumped his head hard when he was young because he saw a pretty girl or something.. I'm not sure. Well, at least he isn't lame or some faker like Jonathan. That jerk, he's only nice to humans to have some friggin buffet. Why did I even befriend that guy? Oh well.. doesn't matter now.

"Seriously, you came from Hawaii?" Keith snorted, "What next? Saying that you once were the servant of Batman?" Keith and I then burst into endless giggles.

"Actually.. I planned to say I once got kidnapped by some evil chickens and a cow rescued me..." mumbled Alice.

Just that simple sentence alone left me and Keith totally speechless. After a very long period of awkwardness, I signaled Keith to start a new topic. "Ah what lovely weather!" exclaimed Keith as he looked out the window.

"It sure is nice today..." said Alice.

Then Keith suddenly remembered something that left him a little nervous. Then he approached me and whispered in my ear "Hey.. Ben... You DO know that tonight is the full moon right? So uh.. Will you... change?" mumbled Keith nervously.

"OH snap.. It's tonight? I've completely forgotten... Yeah.. Look's like I will tonight.. again..." I sighed as I stared at the sky.

So Keith suggested that we go to Carnivore Woods after school to make sure I didn't kill anyone. I reluctantly agreed but agreed anyway. So we headed for the woods outside of town right after school. However, Alice tried to stop us, asking where we were going. I explained to her that we were going to the Carnivore Woods. She still looked uncertain but I managed to persuade her to stay home tonight. Just in case I... eat her. Yeah, the reason I can't control my real form tonight is because I haven't been eating well. I've reached my limit and I _have_ to eat. When I remember that incident last year, it still gives me the chills. No matter how many times I think of it. The worst part is that I could think like normal but just can't control my body. Keith's look at me that day was distant. Like he was considering whether he still wanted to be my friend. It was on the headlines in the daily paper. 'Unknown creature killed 32 people'.

While walking to the woods, I told Keith "If you are scared, you can turn and go home you know... I'm not forcing you."

"You think I'm scared? Ha! I'm a _demon_ not a _human_." Keith retorted. But I still could see the nervous look behind his confident eyes. I knew that he was shivering in terror in his heart. I think he told me that to assure himself that he wasn't as weak as a human.

"Hmph. Good for you then." I said. The sun was starting to set and I was becoming more restless. The wolf in me wanted to be free. Once we reached the deepest part, Keith transformed into a large light blue cat with fangs and claws that can pierce through steel. He looked at me then turned and fled, hoping not to be eaten. I was, after all, stronger than him. I took off my t-shirt and sat on a root of a large tree. I thought about how werewolves were supposedly 'immortal'. The only thing that could kill us was hunger and a special rare werewolf disease. The thing about silver, all complete rubbish. The theory came from a hunter who shot a starving werewolf. His body was unable to take it because of his hunger and he died. The bullet that fiend used was just silver by coincidence.

Then I went ahead to think of the incident last year. I simply can't believe that I killed 32 people. I caused all their family and friends so much suffering. It definitely wasn't pretty. Blood was on my pants, my claws and my teeth. It was like a living nightmare. While being lost in thoughts, It happened.

Fur erupted from all over my body. Covering all of my human skin. A tail grew, my claws, teeth, everything came out. I howled and I went berserk. I couldn't control myself even though my mind was still fine. I was looking out of my wolf eyes. Even after looking through these eyes so many times before, I'm still amazed at how everything now looks so much sharper. My sense of smell was incredible too. I could smell every blade of grass and every leaf on the trees. I saw how my instincts made me look for even the smallest prey. I admit. I was ravenous. I ate a mouse, a lion, a deer, you name it, I ate it. I definitely wasn't satisfied and did the last thing I would do if I could control my body. I headed for the city.


	3. Another Living Nightmare

**Hey guys! :D Krista here! To make up for the long delay for the second chapter, I'm gonna upload this early. I'm going to be away for a little while. So, I won't be uploading any chapters from the 16 to the 19. :) So anyway, the 2nd chapter! :D Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN WEREWOLVES! :D I wish I did.. *sobs* Nah just kidding.**

**~~~ Another Living Nightmare ~~~~**

"No! Turn back! NO!" I screamed in my head. My body wasn't listening to my head, as funny as it sounds. I felt utterly useless. I was going to slaughter more innocent people and affect dozens of people. Thinking about that made me shiver. What will my mother think! She definitely won't be happy. Then, I started to see city lights. "No! Go the other way! I don't care if I eat all the animals in the forest. Just not the innocent people!" I cried. Again, my body wasn't listening to me. Then, I saw Keith. **(A/N: Hey he was pretty fast)** He was still a cat. Running for his life. I felt my tongue lick my lips. "Oh no... Not Keith!" I exclaimed. I felt myself getting ready to pounce on Keith. I tried to summon all of my willpower and I managed to subdue myself for a moment. Thankfully, it was enough for Keith to notice me behind him. He immediately ran as fast as he could. But to no avail, I still managed to catch up to him. Keith immediately growled at me. Keith did tell me before he left that if he growls, he meant that he would fight his way out of the situation if I managed to catch up to him. Keith charged at me, bearing his fangs. I jumped out of the way and dashed at him.

I scratched his arm and he bled profusely. "STOP! This is Keith!" I cried. Keith roared and he immediately went for my forelegs. Due to his limping arm, I dodged it fairly easily. I rammed him at his chest and he fell to the ground. He struggled to get up and he jumped at me. He managed to bite my right foreleg. It hurt like hell but I hoped that this would at least stop me from killing Keith. My stomach rumbled and I growled. Then I fled, continuing to head for the city. Keith transformed back to his human form. While covering his wound, he looked at me going off.

Then, once I reached the city, I spotted a 'delicious-looking' human and stalked her. Then, I lunged for her. I saw the blood and tasted the pleasure. Not my pleasure but my stomach's pleasure. Unfortunately, I still wasn't satisfied. I killed one more, then one more. It was like living in another nightmare all over again. After what seemed like forever, I murmured softly "Please.. Just.. Make it morning..". Then, like an answer to my prayer, I saw the light of the morning sun. I felt so relived. I felt myself run to the woods, trying to escape the sunlight but to no avail, I started to revert back to my human form. Once I turned back to normal, I went back to the deepest part of the woods, took my school uniform that was left neatly folded on a root of a tree, wore it, and headed for home. My chest, hands and teeth smelt of blood and I tried to forget what happened.

Keith then appeared and sighed. I looked at him and asked "How's the scratch?"

"What? This? Nothing to be worried about!" assured Keith. I sighed in relief to see my best friend still intact and not in my stomach being digested. "I actually followed and counted how many people you eaten..." admitted Keith.

"Really? Well, how many?" I asked nervously. The answer Keith gave me left me rooted to the spot. 42 was his answer. "WHAT!" I exclaimed. "I know I killed a lot but 42?"

"Guess you must've been really hungry..." sighed Keith. I tried not to think about it and went to my house. When I opened the door, Misha and Mike immediately pounced on me, licking my face. I growled at them and told them that my father and I were the Alpha wolves around here. They understood and got off me. I stroked their heads and gave them some beef that I defrosted yesterday. Keith made himself comfortable on my sofa... and sharpened his claws. Then I showed him this face " -_-"' " "What! I can't help it. I'm a cat demon _remember?" _exclaimed Keith. I sighed and went to take a shower. I couldn't forget the screams of the people I ate. It was so frightening. My wolf self seemed to like those screams though... Once I was done showering, Keith and I left for school. On the way, I saw Alice and waved to her. Her eyes looked distant and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Oh no... It couldn't be..." I exclaimed in my mind. She told me that her aunt was killed. What's even worse was that I was the one who did it. "I'm sorry.." I murmured.

"It's okay.. It's not like you meant to do it.." mumbled Alice.

The three of us stayed silent and headed for school. When reaching there, it just destroyed me inside. Most of the people in my school's relatives or friends got killed by me. I couldn't stand to see everyone's sad faces. To make things worse, _he_ approached me. "Well hello Benjamin, how are you today?" tormented Jonathan. "I'm sure you're fine. After all, you had such a feast yesterday..." chuckled Jonathan. I shot him a look full of hatred and told him to back off.

"How do you know about last night?" I demanded.

"One of my comrades followed you." said Jonathan. Then he went to put up his act of being the nice person everyone knew. One by one, he went from person to person, comforting them. When he was about to leave, he whispered in my ear, "I'm going to paint the world in darkness and fill it with vampires." I clenched my fist and felt angrier than I have ever felt. I've had enough of being depressed! I decided to go the woods after school and release my pent up anger.

I didn't really pay attention to the lesson and didn't talk much after school. I headed for the woods and when I reached the deepest part, I looked at the huge tree that was before me and then punched the tree's bark. Then out of nowhere, I couldn't believe my eyes. Another werewolf.

**I'm sorry if it's kinda short.. But I promise when I update the next chapter, it will be long. :D So please stay tuned. And please review! :D**

**Krista, OUT~**


	4. Meeting The New Werewolf

**HEY GUYS! I'm BACK! IT WAS SO FUN IN MY HOLIDAY! *ahem* Ok anyway, I'm back from my holiday and I'm gonna write my 4th chapter! :D But before that, I must say that I realized quite a lot of mistakes from my previous chapters... One major mistake is Benjamin's age. It's supposed to be 23 not 239... And all the other ones.. I'm sure you at least understand what I was trying to say. Anyway, Hope you guys like it! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN FOX DEMONS, WEREWOLVES, CAT DEMONS OR VAMPIRES. If I did, Oh this world would me mine... Muahahaahaha.. Nah just kidding. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>~ - Meeting The New Werewolf ~ -<strong>

* * *

><p>I turned to the other werewolf and growled at him. The werewolf looked at me and looked kinda shy and scared. I was confused. Werewolves rarely experienced any sort of fear or shyness. But, if you were an infected werewolf, that was a different story. An infected werewolf is a person who survived a werewolf bite. Then it dawned to me. I turned this girl to a werewolf. It was my fault. I was about to go to the werewolf but she turned and fled. After checking if there was anyone around me, I transformed and ran after the female werewolf. The female werewolf was still slightly clumsy walking on all fours so I was able to catch up to her with ease. I asked her "Who... are you?"<p>

She looked at me and said "I...I'm Elizabeth..." I told her to transform back but she said she tried to but failed. Then her stomach rumbled. I panicked. I told Elizabeth to wait there and I'll bring her some food. She understood and sat there patiently. I hunted down a lion, a deer, an antelope and an elephant. I brought it all to her and she gobbled it up. When she was about to eat the antelope, I told her that it was mine. So I ate the antelope and became slightly sleepy. I told her to come to my house for the time being until she was able to transform back. She agreed but then hesitated. She asked me "What.. what am I?" I looked at her and told her to just follow me back home first. Upon reaching home, Misha and Mike pounced on Elizabeth and growled at her. I scolded them and they retreated back in the pet room.

"I'm sorry, they don't really know you. So they tend to act like this to strangers." I apologized.

"It's fine." she said plainly.

So we sat at the couch and I explained to her about how she's a werewolf, how I turned her into one and how she will never be the same again. I expected her to be very shocked and stunned. However, she took everything perfectly without going mental. "I see... I'm kinda shocked... I... I understand.." she said with small tears coming to her eyes. I looked at her sadly. I transformed a girl into a werewolf. I destroyed her future. Everything. I couldn't forgive myself.

"For the time being, why don't you live with me? You can't possibly live at your house now because your mother thinks you're dead." I suggested.

"Oh... Alright then..." she said.

The next day, on the way to school, upon seeing us, Keith immediately went up to Elizabeth and flirted with her. "Hey babe, wanna go out with me?" whispered Keith to her ear. I pulled Keith's ear and told him to get it together. Then he showed this face " -3- "

"No fair!" he cried.

"It's life, Keith. The world isn't fair to anyone. Face it." I told him. Then Alice came and looked at Elizabeth in curiosity.

"Hello, who are you? I'm Alice, nice to meet you!" greeted Alice.

"Elizabeth. The pleasure's all mine." said Elizabeth. So the four of us went to school together and Elizabeth and Alice got along very well. Like, SUPER WELL. It looked like they were friends for a very long time.

"Class, Today, yet again, we have a transfer student. Here's Elizabeth." introduced . Elizabeth stepped in the class. All the boys in the class were absolutely smitten by her. Then all of the boys looked like they were considering whether they should pursue Alice or Elizabeth. Those idiots.

After class, I was in my seat when Elizabeth went up to me and said "Thank you! I've never had friends before... and my parents always abuse me. That's why... that's why I.. That's why I'm eternally grateful!" she said shedding tears of joy. She threw herself to my chest and hugged me very tightly. I flushed red and was super embarrassed.

"Hey get off! Everyone's staring!" I exclaimed. The boys there were burning with jealousy. So much so that I could see the fire in their eyes. Alice then thought it was sweet and did it too. "Wha- HEY! GET OFF. NOW!" I yelled. The boys then started to whisper to each other. I could tell that they hated me a lot. FInally, after a long and awkward while, I managed to get the two girls off my chest. "Don't ever try and do that again.. Don't even think of it.." I warned them. Eliza (He calls her that now), who was still crying, simply nodded her head. Alice, on the other hand, didn't agree.

"Why? Don't you like it?" asked Alice.

"No I do not. Now don't do it again." I said.

"Aww... Your no fun!" complained Alice.

"I was never fun. Never have and never will be." I told her. She looked at me sadly, she seemed to be hurt by my words and she left to the restroom. "A- Alice! W- Where are you g- going?" cried Eliza, trying to speak properly, as she followed Alice.

"Maybe I was to harsh to her.." I mumbled.

"Jee, ya think?" said Keith.

"What! I hate people being so close to me okay?" I yelled. I admit, ever since the whole hugging incident, I've been in a bad mood. "Why're you looking at me like that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh.. No.. I'm not-" I said.

"FINE I'LL GO APOLOGIZE!"

Keith then flashed me a big smile and said "All guys must be gentlemen. That includes you, mister."

"Urgh. Fine." I said.

**-In the bathroom, Alice's POV-**

**"**What was Benjamin thinking? That hug was like a super big thing and he treated it like hugs weren't important in friendship!" I cried.

"C-Calm down Alice.. H-He's not the type who likes p-physical contact." consoled Elizabeth.

"But.. But.." I sobbed.

"G-Go and apologize..." said Elizabeth.

"F-fine." I said, wiping my tears.

**-In the classroom, Benjamin's POV-**

I saw Alice come back to the classroom. "I can do this. Just say I'm sorry." I assured myself. "Umm.. Uh... I'm.. I'm sorry!" I mumbled. Alice was stunned.

"I.. I'm sorry too!" she said. Now both of us were stunned. "She didn't need to say sorry.. so.. why?" I asked myself. When everything seemed back to normal, that bloodsucker entered the classroom and all the girls (Excluding Alice and Eliza) squealed.

"Well hello. How are you?" asked Jonathan.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Oh I'm just here to say how much you will suffer tomorrow." said Jonathan. I growled at him. "Woah... easy now doggie, you'll die tomorrow. There's no rush." whispered Jonathan to my ear.

I grabbed his collar and told him "Listen. I'm a werewolf. I could tear you apart anytime I want."

Jonathan said "Oh really.. Well, we'll see tomorrow. Come to school if you dare." With that, he left the classroom. That day, it was like one problem after another. The boys in my class called me to the rooftop after school. I thought it was like those kind of fights where boys fight to the death for girls. I scoffed once the boys asked me that.

After school, I headed to the roof. I was still burning with anger about Jonathan. I really need to focus not killing anyone today. "So you came Benjamin.. we demand you hand Elizabeth and Alice over before we hurt you." demanded the boys.

"Oh yeah? What if I don't?" I challenged.

"Then.. we'll do this!" the boys told. They whistled and I felt a shovel hit my head from behind. Yeah... it hurt but since I was a werewolf, that hurt as much as a kid stepping on your feet. Not so much. But yeah.. that was it. My wolf self burst free. I didn't change but I did have the strength of my wolf self. My pupils became even smaller and thinner. **(A/N: Like cats you know. In the day time their pupils become really small and thin.) **My eyes also became more yellow.

I scoffed. "Is that all you can do?" I challenged again.

The boys were silent before saying "Ok let's use plan B!" All of them took shovels and charged at me. I moved at blinding speed and punched them in their faces. One by one, they fainted and their nose were bleeding profusely. Once I could think normally again, I told myself "Oh no.. What have I done?" I called the ambulance and I was told by the doctor that their skulls broke and their brains were slightly affected. They were all suffering from coma. He also told me it would take at least a year for them to be discharged and they would be slightly mental too. "Oh no.. OH NO!" I screamed in my head.

"T-Thank y-you.." I mumbled. Jonathan.. It was all his fault for making me lose myself there and then. Oh he was so going to get it the next time I see him. I angrily walked back home. When I reached home, Eliza was playing with Misha and Mike at the pet room. I told her what happened and she was shocked.

"Oh.. Um... It.. It wasn't your fault.. Don't blame yourself.. It was all Jonathan..." comforted Eliza. This led me to believe it really was all Jonathan's fault.

"He is so going to get it tomorrow..." I muttered to myself. The next day, I was all ready to beat the crap out Jonathan. Eliza agreed to help me. Eventually Keith agreed too. However when I asked Alice, her reply left me stunned.

"I don't have any powers." she simply said.

"WHAT!" All of us exclaimed at the same time. "You.. are you sure? Did you check?" asked Keith.

"I checked. I thought at least I could breathe out fox fire.. but I can't do any of those." Alice sighed.

"According to my father, fox demons were one of the stronger demons in the world of demons. He also told me that they could transform themselves into real fox demons and could breathe fox fire, have blinding speed and a lot of others." I told her.

"As I said before, I tried but failed. I don't know why." she told me.

"Uh...okay then." I said.

When we reached school, Jonathan was at the school gate and he said "So you came Benjamin... Fufufufu.. Meet me at the gym after school." During class, most of the boys weren't there.

Keith then asked me "Hey.. uh.. Ben? Do you know what happened?"

"Coma." I simply said.

"Ah." he replied.

After school, all of us except for Alice, went to the gym. "So you came! I thought you would run away with your tail between your legs." mocked Jonathan.

"I'm still alive, Jonathan. What's the big surprise?" I asked.

"Oh.. Good things come to those who wait.. don't you know? Oh. Looks like your patience is rewarded. Here it comes." said Jonathan looking at the huge crate that was headed to our direction. Eliza, Keith and I transformed and got ready. The huge crate came in the gym and the door was then locked. The crate opened and there was a collar.

"What's with the collar!" I demanded.

"Oh you'll see." said Jonathan. The collar flew to my direction and strapped itself around my neck. Then, I felt an overwhelming pain and my vision was starting to blur.

"What's.. What's this?" I asked weakly.

"My mind-control device." said Jonathan. Then, my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>PHEW! DONE! My neck hurts... Arghh... Ah well, please review! :D<strong>

**Krista Out!**


	5. Elizabeth's Character Introduction

**HI! I'm doing an introduction for Elizabeth whom I completely forgotten. XD**

**Elizabeth : "HEY!"**

**Krista : ":P Too bad"**

**Elizabeth : "Grr..." *Transforms into werewolf and chases me***

**Krista : "AHhhh!"**

***Ahem* Anyway.. Here's the introduction and also, correcting my mistakes, "The world would BE* mine" and "I turned to the other werewolf and growled at HER*"**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Introduction :<strong>

* * *

><p>Name: Elizabeth Fawns<p>

Species : Infected Werewolf (A werewolf who was once a human)

Age: 16

Birthday: December 27

Height: 160cm

Weight: 48kg

Appearance: Golden short hair, a red hair bow and yellow eyes. And like benjamin, her toe and finger nails are like claws.

Blood type: AB

Interests: Her looks, her life and Benjamin

Personality: Sweet, Smart and Caring

Side Note: She indeed, has a crush on Benjamin. She gets jealous of other girls who talk to him

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm done. :D<strong>

**Eliza : "I still can't believe you forgot about me.." *sulks***

**Krista : "Look I'm sorry, I'll give u some beef later okay?"**

**Eliza : "OKAY!"**

**Krista Out~**


	6. The Cold Neck Collar

**HEY GUYS, GUESS WHAT! Audience: "What?" Krista : "This is gonna be a short/long and epic chapter! :D" Audience: "Short?" Krista : "Uh... Maybe" Audience: "Awww..."**

**ANYWAY, Let's start with this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Cold Neck Collar ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- In the Gym, Keith's POV -<strong>

"Benjamin! Wake up! C'mon!" I cried. Eliza looked really scared and she backed off from Benjamin. She dashed to the doors but they wouldn't open. We were stuck here, with Jonathan, Eliza and an unconscious Benjamin. Then, Benjamin started to twitch. Then he struggled to his feet. "Hey! Your okay!" I exclaimed. Then, the cat in me felt that something was wrong with him. Eliza, who was elated at the fact he could stand up again, dashed to hug Benjamin. "Back off!" I warned Eliza.

"What? Why?" asked Eliza.

"Look closely. Something's not right. His fangs and claws are sharper and he has an evil aura around him." I told her.

"You're really observant. Yes, he is now under _my _control. The collar is a mind-control device. It's called the Cold Neck Collar. I can control him with this remote." told Jonathan.

"And may I know _why _you're telling us this?" I asked. I mean, he has got to be pretty stupid to tell us all that without a motive.

"Because I thought you should know my power." replied Jonathan.

"Okay, that could pass as the lamest thing I have _EVER _heard." I said.

"Shut up." snapped Jonathan. He pressed some buttons and pressed one more huge button and Benjamin started to scream in pain. His fangs and claws grew longer and sharper and his eyes glowed red. He bared his fangs at us and he sprinted at us. **(A/N: If you watch bleach, you know how shinigami can like disappear and reappear really fast right? Yeah like that sort of fast)** I managed to dodge it but the attack slashed a metal cage into half. I decided that it was a good time to transform and so I did. Once I transformed to my true form, Eliza was really shocked. I gestured her to transform too and she did too. So it was two against one. I was quite sure that me and Eliza could knock him unconscious, but I was wrong. That was amazingly hard to do. Our attacks barely affected him. My bites felt like bee stings to him.

"Is Benjamin really that strong?" I wondered in my mind. Then I thought, "Hmm.. If me and Eliza attacked together.. wonder what would happen.." So I told Eliza the idea but she hesitated. She doesn't want to harm her leader **(A/N: Hey Benjamin's the alpha wolf around the area so yeah) **and I understood that. "But this isn't Benjamin! This is Jonathan controlling him and trust me, I've known Benjamin for a long time and believe me, he would rather get knocked unconscious by us than be mind-controled by Jonathan." I assured Eliza.

"I guess you're right." mumbled Eliza. So Eliza and I sprung at Benjamin together. I attacked his right leg and Eliza scratched his left leg. He fell on the floor in pain and pounced on his head. This was at least enough to knock him unconscious. At least, I thought so. He got on his feet like nothing happened and just continued to attack us.

"HEY JONATHAN!" I screamed fuming.**(A/N: He can talk in his cat form, F.Y.I :D)**

"What?" he said while smiling really evil smile.

"What did you do to Benjamin?" I demanded.

"As I said before, this is 'Mind-control'. Benjamin's body is none of my concern. As long as I have the remote, he will be my puppet." explained Jonathan.

"Again, you are like, really stupid to say that." I mocked.

"Oh just be quiet." snapped Jonathan. I charged for the remote in his hands but he just used one finger to stop my charge and with a small thrust, I fell to the ground with a whole crater around me. My world went black just like that. Yep pathetic isn't it?

* * *

><p>-<strong>In the Gym, Eliza's POV -<strong>

"KEITH!" I cried.

"Looks like Keith won't be waking up for a while." said Jonathan. I can't believe it! Benjamin is trying to kill me and Keith just fainted on me! I'm scared, I admit it. Like REALLY REALLY SCARED. Picture yourself in a Gym, with an insanely strong Vampire controlling _Benjamin_ of all werewolves... I mean COME ON! Benjamin's the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son of the seventh son. That's like seven generations. It turns out that the seventh son of the seventh son will become a werewolf. If that person IS a werewolf, however, he will be much stronger. In Benjamin's case, he's stronger than the seventh son of the seventh son by seven times! He might be the strongest one in this world. I'm merely an infected werewolf. How do you expect me to defeat these two guys!

Just when I was about to give up, Benjamin stopped attacking. He fell on one knee and managed to say something like this, "R-Run Eliza. I'm.. much stronger than you. Y-You don't stand a chance. Run away... I-I'll deal with him myself." When I heard him say those words, my heart and blood was boiling with rage. How could he possibly deal with this himself! The only one who can save him now is me! To a werewolf, infected or not, it increases one's powers by tenfold. I charged at Jonathan, filled with hatred and caught him off-guard with my sudden power boost. I snagged the remote from his hands and crushed it with my jaws. Benjamin started to revert back to his old self again.

"Well Jonathan? What are you going to do now that I'm back to normal?" challenged Benjamin.

After Benjamin said those words, the doors opened and a girl with pink long hair, two cat ears and a tail came in the gym and she cried, "Oh no! Keith! What have they done to you!"

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Yep! I'm just going crazy with new characters right? :D HAHAHA Actually this character didn't exist until my mom complained to me that she wanted to be in the story so here is Keith's girlfriend's, A.K.A my mom's character intro!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name: Catherine Catnip<strong>

**Species: Female Cat Demon**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: February 15**

**Height: 160cm**

**Weight: 46kg**

**Appearance: Pink long hair, two pink cat ears and a long pink cat tail, pink eyes and her claws are pink -_-" (Due to manicure LOL)**

**Blood Type: O**

**Interests: Exercise, Keith, Yogurt, Her looks, her figure and Catnip**

**Personality: Really random, fun to be with, Likes to laugh, likes to feel affection and she is really sweet and kind.**

**Side Note: YES she is based on my mom. XD Hahaha! And Also, she's Keith's girlfriend. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok then, I'm DONE! :D<strong>

**Krista, OUT~**

**Please Review! :D**


	7. Misha and Mike goes berserk!

**HEY GUYS! KRISTA HERE! IM SOOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! It was cos I was studying for my End Of Year Exams so I didn't have the time... BUT IM BACK! So... HERES THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>"Ben... Do you know her?" asked Eliza.<p>

"Unfortunately... No." I replied.

"KEITH!" screamed the mysterious young lady.

"Huh...? What? Wh-What happened?" mumbled Keith as he forced himself up.

"Oh Keith.. Wait.. DAMMIT WHY DID YOU FAINT, YOU MORON?" yelled the angry girl, smacking Keith on the head.

"Hey! Um.. Who're you?" I asked curiously with this face - 0_o

" DAMMIT YOU ID- Oh me? I'm Catherine Catnip! Keith's girlfriend!" replied Catherine.

"Eh heh heh.. Same as always huh? You never change.. I always told you to be more lady-like sometimes." sighed Keith.

"Looking for a death wish?" snapped Catherine with a huge glare.

"You do know... that this isn't the time right?" said Jonathan slightly amused.

"Shut up." I said. I signaled everyone to transform and attack. I charged straight to Jonathan but he just jumped out of the way and said "Hm.. Too bad, my toy woke up. If that's the case, then it's about time for me to take my leave." After he said that, he just disappeared in thin air. "Tch. He escaped." I muttered under my breath.

"Um... May I ask, what just happened and who was that?" asked Catherine.

"Keith, explain." I said.

"Ok ok whatever." replied Keith. So Keith left explaining everything from Jonathan to Eliza to Catherine.

"Glad that's over..." I said while I winced at my wounds, the pain from before came back . I staggered to the door and gestured Eliza to follow me home.

"Ben, are you alright? Does it hurt? Do you need me to call a doctor?" asked Eliza.

"I'm fine. Just tired. Now let's just go home ok?" I sighed. On our way home, I heard a scream from my house. Eliza and I rushed there and found out that Misha and Mike went berserk while we were gone and they were attacking my butler. Misha saw me and charged at me in anger. Mike followed. "Misha! Mike! STOP!" I yelled. They just growled and snarled at me and got ready to pounce on me. I couldn't possibly transform while I'm in my garden, people could see me and Eliza wasn't an option. Out of options, I took the full brunt of the bites and force of the pounce. I coughed blood and said, " It's okay, Misha, Mike, there's... nothing for you to be angry at so, just... take it easy... okay?" I panted. Misha and Mike whined with recognition.

"Nooooooo! Benjamin! Get away from him you freaks!" screamed Eliza.

"Eliza.. Don't..!" I said with shock. Misha and Mike immediately got angry again and bit my arm harder. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do something." "Grrrr..." I growled. Misha and Mike let go of my arm and growled back at me. Just when they were about to pounce on me again, I went in the house and close the door behind me and gestured Eliza to close all the windows on the first floor. Eliza did it and I transformed. I growled at Misha and Mike and pounced on them. Misha and Mike whined and stopped struggling. I transformed back and petted them. "Look, everything's fine now. Relax. How about I get you some meat?" I asked. Misha and Mike immediately returned to their senses and wagged their tails for their meal. "Gosh, that was finally over. Eliza, whenever they get like that, don't ever yell at them. Got it?" I said.

"I'm sorry. I got it. I just.. I just thought they were making you're wounds hurt more.." replied Eliza, about to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't be so emotional." I told her. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed 5 pieces of beef. I passed one to Eliza, two to misha and mike, who devoured it and two for myself. Tearing off the packages, I gulped down the beef. "Damn... I need some real meat." I muttered. Eliza looked at me, full of concern. I figured if I was going to prevent that horrible night, I'm gonna have to eat humans every week or so. I couldn't possibly bear to kill a human who still has a life ahead of him. That's way I came up with an idea. "Hey... Eliza, do you want to go hunting with me?" I asked.

"Huh? I thought you didn't ever want to kill a human." asked Eliza. I shook my head.

"No I don't. However, if we were to prevent going berserk, we have to eat a human every week. So, I thought that we could steal some humans from the hospital." I explained. Eliza gasped.

"Won't we catch the disease that the people would have?" asked Eliza.

"Werewolves don't catch human diseases and even if we did, we're immortal. Well, except when we get seriously injured when we're starving." I told her.

"I guess that's ok then." mumbled Eliza.

"You sure? You don't have to come you know." I reminded her.

"Yeah. I'm sure." replied Eliza.

"Just don't regret it later." I said.

So we both transformed and left to hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't feel like typing anymore so I'll continue tomorrow. :D Once again, I'm so sorry for taking so long to upload.<br>**

**Krista, OUT!~**


End file.
